


Pointless Answer

by finnieston_crane



Category: Pointless - Fandom, Pointless RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnieston_crane/pseuds/finnieston_crane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a piece of fluff with a lot of terribly cheesy lines in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointless Answer

“And I suppose once all the contestants have had a go you can have a go, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Xander nodded and flicked through the script. He noticed a few of the questions had been scored out.

“What were these ones?” he asked, looking over at Richard who held the master copy. 

“Oh…it was a rejected final question, they decided it was a bit repetitive. Literature question. Want to try your hand, we have a few minutes to spare if we’re done going over everything else.”

Xander’s face lit up. Any excuse to try and impress Richard. He stood, elbow on his podium and smiled at his friend.

“Go on,” he said, leaning forward in anticipation. 

“The question was on Robert Aickman, naming any of his publications. I’ll elaborate, it can be any of his short story collections, novels, and non-fiction works.”

“I…I can’t even…”

Richard leaned across the desk, smiling. 

“Are you telling me that the great Alexander Armstrong can’t answer a simple question in the literary category?” He laughed a bit, chewing at his bottom lip in an attempt to stifle it.

“Have you ever heard of Robert Aickman!?” He was getting a bit irritated, and Richard could tell.

“So I can assume you won’t be getting the pointless answer then?”

Xander huffed a bit and stood back from the podium.

“Robert Aickman…was he a romance novelist?” Richard laughed again, “Oh, it’s easy for you! You have the answers right there!”

He walked towards the desk with a purposeful stride, his forehead crinkled in thought and frustration.

“Let me see the answers.”

“You don’t need them!” Richard laughed again, smiling slightly at Xander. “You studied this! Didn’t your professor teach you?”

“Don’t be so cheeky.” Xander was smiling now. When he reached the edge of desk and leaned over it. He raised one of his hands and motioned towards Richard.

“Let me see them.”

“I’m just saying, Xander. It’s something you’d think you would know.”

“Let me see the answers…please.” He flashed a smile at Richard, showing a lot of teeth. It was more primal than friendly.

“I find it hard to believe that you don’t know the answer!” Richard had given up on his attempts at holding back his laughter. Xander had loosened up about the whole situation too. He moved around to Richard’s side of the desk and stood before him with his powerful stance.

“Why don’t you teach me then?”

Richard stopped laughing and just smiled, confused.

“Beg your pardon?” he chuckled nervously a bit.

“Why don’t you play the professor?” Xander was practically sneering at Richard. The tables had turned. He was in control of the situation now.

Shaking himself out of the confusion, Richard regained composure, smiled and replied.

“Play the professor…that sounds a bit…kinky doesn’t it?”

“Flirting, Richard? The audience aren’t even here to hear you.”

Before he had a chance to reply, Xander was on him, pushing him back into the chair and perching on the edge of the desk. As he leaned in, Richard instinctively leaned back, but Xander had a hold on the arms of his chair and dragged him closer. Xander had his legs hanging round the edge of the chair, and as he pulled it closer to hi, he slid off the desk and lowered himself onto Richard’s lap. 

Richard coughed in surprise as Xander’s hands moved from the hands of the chair up to his face to slide his glasses off gently. He set them down carefully on the desk and out a hand on his face. As he leaned in to kiss him, he stroked his cheek gently. 

As there lips touched, Richard’s involuntarily parted slightly, his hot breath brushing over Xander’s thin, wet lips. Xander pulled back a bit, smiling with his eyes closed. Richard was looking at him, their faces close enough that he could make it out despite his blurred vision.

“Wait, what is it I’m supposed to be teaching you then?”

Xander’s eyes flashed open, wild, pupil’s dilated. 

“I think it’ll be me who teaches you a thing or two.”

Grabbing the collar of Richard’s suit jacket, Xander dragged him up and on top of him onto the desk. He wrapped his arms round Richard’s neck and his legs round his waist as Richard held himself up with his arms firmly planted on the table top.

He leant in to whisper into Xander’s ear, brushing past his cheek.

“In fact, I think you’ll find that I know all the obscure facts.”

He moved away, staring into Xander’s deep brown eyes below him, watching a smile creep over his lips. Richard smiled back and moved in once again, this time with the intentions of clashing their lips together in passion, but before he could Xander spoke up.

“Maybe your efforts won’t be entirely pointless.”

Richard burst out laughing, stepping away from Xander who still lay on the desk with his arms behind his head.

“Had to ruin it, didn’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and is not intended in anyway to defame those it is written about or to mislead readers about the subject of the work.


End file.
